


Peace

by the_real_a_cosmo (california_112)



Category: The Ter Map
Genre: FPC: 30 | Peace, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/the_real_a_cosmo
Summary: Unusually for Mecrenris Island, everything seemed to be completely silent.-or-An unusually tranquil day on Mecrenris Island.This is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 30 - Peace.





	Peace

Unusually for Mecrenris Island, everything seemed to be completely silent. On the western half, where Lamen and Brother peaks watched over the rolling surroundings, only the soft sound of water in Penfirth lake and the swishing swathes of pines broke the silence, the waves of the North Sea lapping calmly at the coastline all around. In Serrem, the streets were oddly quiet, a couple of pedestrians out on quiet walks, enjoying the seasonal scenery.

Mecrenris Airfield was also tranquil, but this felt slightly suspicious, based on its usual level of hustle and bustle. All the hangars were closed, aircraft safely stored inside, and there hadn't been a single visitor all day. Bernie was reading in her room, not something she chose to do often, and Louis had a day off, so was at home. The Commander was in his office, ostensibly doing some paperwork, but actually staring out the window, daydreaming. The other desk in the office was empty, and Major Tom was nowhere to be seen.

Even the College of Espionage was quiet, with no shooting or training exercises planned for that day, and not a single boat buzzed off the coast. Roads were empty, and it seemed that even the sheep had decided to go silent. All over the island, peace reigned.

**Author's Note:**

> something explodes two seconds later
> 
> I struggled with this one! I really did. These seem to be getting more difficult to think of ideas for as I go along, but at least it has inspired me to write at all...


End file.
